


Jeweled Wings

by LightningAngel1996



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Bomber - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningAngel1996/pseuds/LightningAngel1996
Summary: Fighting for the freedom of the free world, well along side the Allies, a group of special mission aviators find themselves thrown from what they thought was an island paradise to the gates of hell. How will they cope and and what cost will the war take before its end?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 3





	Jeweled Wings

Looking around the room, listening to the monotonous droning of the briefing commander, Warrant Officer Ruby Rose looked over at her comrades, and just rolled her eyes as she looked the rest of her team and nodded before promptly passing out for the rest of the briefing. Seeing his chance to not let his best friend and adoptive sister oversleep, Alex nudged his foot into her chair and remarked, seeing her sleep laden eyes, as the raid would take them to the early morning hours   
“Hey kid, you really need to lay off the booze because holy fuck you are a sight for sore eyes but let’s go. Some cold air will clear your head” and the pair were the last two into the B-17 with their flight suits and parachutes readied, christened Athena’s Rose with an Owl clutching a rose, and the twenty fifty caliber machine guns where loaded with a full load of 20,000 rounds and 8,000 pounds of high explosives were stored in the bomb bay and he looked at his girlfriend Annabelle Chase, who had the same quirk as him and knew way too much about combat and survival. 

Watching as the whole crew took up their positions, with Annabelle crawling into the ball turret making sure her twin fifties were ready to go with the 9 yards of armor piercing incendiary and tracer rounds in place, Alex saw Juane sitting in the copilots seat, with ren in the bombardiers’ seat and he remarked, having seen the others getting comfortable, locking eyes with his best friend and fellow former ranch hand, John Thompson, the trusty twin .50 waist gunner or cannoneer, before calling out   
“Im sure our op called for the 25 not a 17, so I think we should get our asses airborne now” and with the nod helping Annabeth out, the crew proceeded to break the land speed record getting their B25H dubbed crimson owl airborne, the only new addition being Annabelle’s quad .50 ball turret. Feeling the aircraft going wheels up from the island string that his unit, the 756th special mission squadron, had been given along with the two heavy bombers, a flying boat and 20 fighters, Alex glued his eyes to the sights of his twin fifties, all the while adjusting the 1911 and Johnson light machine gun before singing knowing his unit is the only one who carried as much ammo for personal weapons as they did the main weapons. 

Starting to listen to Ruby singing blending with Alex’s angelic melody, Annabeth felt herself starting to fall asleep only for her and Wiess to be rudely awakened by a buzzing Grimm zero. Deciding that the two had more than enough of the annoying fly, six .50s started arguing with the bastard who called for his brothers and then the fun really began. Watching as John started lining 6 .50 caliber machine guns and a 75mm cannon, Yang hollered out as one of her top turrets two .50s suddenly froze, refusing to chamber a round

“god damn it, top is unprotected, at least half way cause one of the fifties is hard bent” and the crew quickly started to work on their stations with Ruby and Jaune stomping the rudder pedals and jerking the throttles to near idle, allowing the other guns to keep tabs on what was in their sights, all the while trying to get a shot on the KI-61. 

Feeling the bomber lurching with negative Gs and everyone starting to become astronauts, seeing the fighter pull away, gunning it to get away, the group all started breathing a tentative sigh of relief until the fighter swung back like they must’ve thought they were safe. Oh, they were dead wrong and Weiss’s screams of terror proved it. Snapping his head over to see what had the tail gunner panicking, Alex caught the glint of an aluminum missile deciding to make its presence known. Knowing they were roughly twenty minutes out, he hollered to Wiess,

“Hey you may wanna move your ass over here” and he lunged and grabbed Weiss’ shoulders and her feet smacked into the gun before she was pulled away. Falling back onto him, the pair started to crawl away toward the cockpit before the bomber shuddered as the left tail boom and gunners position ceased to exist. Watching as the tail started shedding the metal and quickly trying to yell to John or Ruby, Wiess signed that the comms was knocked out meaning the three were on their own with Annabelle, which the four remarked was not a pleasant feeling. Not even looking at the others, having been the lightest at a buck-oh-five soaking wet, Alex started to climb along the one and a half tons of explosives, knowing all it took was for Ren to flip the switch and he would be having to learn to fly really fast. 

Quickly crawling, moving like a monkey wishing he had taken the others advice and lashed a safety tether to him and the closest .50 machine gun in case Ren did decide to holler bombs away, then he would at least have the chance to become a pendulum and not a one hundred- and five-pound dud free fall bomb. Quickly moving like a monkey across the racks, Chris made it to the front of the bomber and came across the radio operator Penny Poledina and promptly relayed that comms were dead and the twin tail guns were knocked out but everyone was okay, at least as okay as the crew of a crippled bomber could be. 

Hearing Ren yell that they were 5 minutes out, a note was passed to Ruby revealing that the tail boom was shedding metal so they would have to turn using engines. Before starting the crawl back, Chris just had to smile when Ruby called back no shit so he knew this would be the final trip for him at least until after the bombing run. Quickly slithering back to the back of the bomber, Wiess heard that they were 5 minutes out and she reached back and pulled out a small flask and of course it was passed around before the bomb bay snapped open and the bombs started whistling down, freezing the crew because any heat they had left out the open bomb bay. 

Feeling the aircraft lurch as the ton and a half of explosives and shrapnel bombs decided to realize they were late for their date with the ground, the group felt the tail shudder as the left stabilizer finished tearing itself free. Knowing that their raid was done, Ruby started to kill the engine to the right side and the bomber started a skidding turn to the left back toward the base. Wondering about the raft and chutes that they all had, they started to move toward the open bomb bay, Annabelle grabbed a rope and tied the two together and out of the way of the angry open maw that if they slipped out of, it would be a mix of good and bad news. The bad news was that it would be a guaranteed death sentence but the good news it would be fast, at least the landing would be. 

Watching and holding onto each other tight, Annabelle and Chris sang quietly “may we slip off the world laughing after our eulogies been read and may we all get to heaven before the devil knows we are dead” and the whole crew started singing songs, separated by a wall of wind but still having a good time until the tricycle landing gear snapped into place. Ruby, to her credit, was keeping the lumbering bomber straight and level almost all on her own as Juane had frozen upon getting the news that the bomber had been hit and Penny made it worse stating the tail had torn itself to hell. Straining to keep the beast steady as she slowly came in for a landing, Ruby remarked to the group 

“boys we are going in. Be thankful for today knowing it will never last” and the whole team held their breath seeing the hard packed dirt and concrete runway fast approaching. Feeling the aircraft slamming down, the remaining active engines quickly getting chopped and the brakes getting stood on, the team let out a cheer before sliding out, although Annabelle and Chris went out through the bomb bay, motioning for the whole crew to rendezvous at the O club in 5 for a much-deserved night cap. Ruby would definitely need them as she dealt with the squadron’s mechanic Master Sargent David Yeager, who was in a mix of awe and shock the bomber wasn’t ditched at sea. 

Quickly explaining about the Tony’s suicidal ramming attempt and Ren’s vaporizing of the offender with the 75mm cannon, which got him laughing and he just grinned and rubbed her head before making a plan to upgrade the aircraft in a very surprising way. Watching Ruby head off to the Officers club for a drink, David hollered to the boys, 

“grab your torches, metal and four 50s we are making this bomber a flying fucking porcupine” and through the night the crew worked and decided to paint a porcupine with quills of machine guns on the tail as a very fitting tribute to their work, before they all sat around and started drinking from the barrel of mixed spirits, they kept in the corner of the repair bay and they lived up to the motto that it isn’t a party until the island MPs showed up.


End file.
